H.O.P.E./Chapter Ten - Fuck Fuck Fuck Shit
Fuck Fuck Fuck Shit is the tenth installment of Season One of H.O.P.E. and it is the tenth episode overall. Mandy joins Crim, Cruella, Claire, Shalissa, Velma, Daphne and Scooby and they split in half: one part confronts Junko and the second goes looking for Tom, Ivy and Harley. Joker forces Harley to kill either Tom or Ivy, leading to an unexpected turn of events. Mona and Angela ask for The Satans to help them dethrone Junko but shit gets real. Episode Intro TOKYO MIDTOWN --- 5 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- LUNCHTIME After fighting all of the Despair beings, Crim, Cruella, Claire, Shalissa, Daphne, Velma and Scooby are shopping at Tokyo Midtown. Suddenly the shopping mall's window gets crashed and Mandy lands on the floor. CRIM: MANDY OMFG UR ALIVE Crim and Mandy hug. MANDY: omfg so many shit happened CLAIRE: tell us EVERYTHING MANDY: I found Tom and Harley, but they were all kidnapped by the Joker CRUELLA: Um the data shows that Joker's dead... MANDY: WELL HES FUCKING ALIVE SO HOW BOW U HOE FIND OUT WHERE HE IS RN MANDY: I thought she was supposed to be smart CRIM: well she WAS cloned out of bella thorne CRUELLA: and im ashamed of that every day of my life DAPHNE: Oh you poor thing Daphne hugs Cruella but Claire pushes Daphne to the ground. CLAIRE: NO WAY UR FILTHY HANDS ARE TOUCHING HER COAT VELMA: YEA DAPHNE Y U HUGGING SOME OTHER HO CLAIRE: EXCUSE ME CRUELLA IS A STRONG INDEPENDANT WOMAN VELMA: shes fucking bella thorne thats what she is CRUELLA: ouch my feelings SCOOBY: velma hoe Velma kicks Scooby's ass all the way to the other side of the mall. MANDY: Ok so heres the plan MANDY: Crim, Velma and Shalissa SHALISSA: shalissa MANDY: You're coming with me to fight Junko CLAIRE: wat about me MANDY: Claire youd probably try to save her tbh CLAIRE: true MANDY: You, Scooby and Cruella are going to find Tom, Harley and Ivy CRUELLA: My data shows Joker's a few kilometers away CLAIRE: LETS GO THEN PART ONE SATAN'S MANSION --- 5 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- LUNCHTIME Ulises, Versace, Angela, Lucifer, Poppy and Mona are having lunch. Poppy's eating with her mind btw. ULISES: So... Angela... who's your little friend here? VERSACE: Oh, you don't know who she is? Versace looks directly into Mona's eyes, giving a bitchy but oddly familliar look. VERSACE: She's the owner of that doll shop in Paris, right Moan? MONA: ffs POPPY: Hey everyone. I want more. LUCIFER: no bitch stop eating ur gonna get 10% more fat and a bunch of trashy tabloids r gonna comment on how fat u are POPPY: Fine. I'm gonna lie on the floor now. Poppy lies on the dining room floor. ULISES: Anyways... My Angela, did you get my super special rock? ANGELA: YUP! ULISES: Great! MONA: Hmm... this recipe is delicious... is there like a secret ingredient? Suddenly all of the Satans start laughing at her. VERSACE: Oh yes there is... It's sleeping pills! Mona falls to the ground, sleeping. ULISES: Should we continue to keep our masks, dear? VERSACE: Not yet... I want her to be surprised. ULISES: BUT THESE MASKS ARE SO UGLY VERSACE: NO EXCUSES YOURE WEARING THE STUPID MASK UNTIL I SAY SO ULISES: Ok... CHARLOTTE DRAG THIS BITCH TO OUR BASEMENT CHARLOTTE: which one ULISES: idfk any of them LUCIFER: yass that hog faced slut finally getting what she deserves ULISES: "yass"? tf do u mean by "yass" POPPY: Hey. Today I'm on the floor. VERSACE: POPPY NOT NOW ABANDONED THEME PARK --- 5 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- AFTERNOON Harley wakes up. She is tied to a rollercoaster seat. In front of her there are two people seated: Tom and Ivy. Suddenly Joker shows up. JOKER: Harley I guess I didnt make it clear that since we met you were MY property. Literally you got it spelled on the back of your jacket. But now I see youve been teaming up with Plant Fangirl and GBF over here, but now you have got to make a choice. You either kill GBF, Plant Fangirl or both. Because there's nothing you can do to escape from your Puddin... TOM: omfg is dat bitch serious IVY: please its the fucking joker JOKER: You know, this reminds me of a joke. IVY: is that ur fucking catchphrase JOKER: youre the one with the PhD figure it out JOKER: '''SO ANYWAY HAVE U MADE UR CHOICE '''HARLEY: Please dont make me hurt them... I will be with you forever. I will help you on your schemes. I will always be there when you want to... d-do stuff with me... Just please let's runaway and do crazy shit together. TOM: OH HELL NAWH IVY: YEA TOM: HARLEY SHUT THE FUCK UP IVY: Harley... He raped you. The son of a bitch raped you. I'm sorry I made that sock but... I just, I needed a break. And... I knew you weren't gonna accept it because in the end, you don't want none of this life. Deep down you want to get away from all of the crime-fighting bullshit. You wanna be normal again. I was trying to protect you, he was trying to manipulate you. Harley if I live through this day, I am never gonna let you be with this tattoo cringe nightmare. Neither me or Tom will. Right Tom? TOM'' (crying an ocean)'': DOES ANYONE HERE HAVE SOME FUCKING GODDAMN TISSUES BC IM CRYING AF JOKER: Harley, don't you understand? She's trying to make it sound like she's better than me. And she be talking about rape SHE MIND RAPES ANYONE INTO BEING HER BITCH. And she didn't need to kiss you with her plant tongue, nah, she got you right in the palm of your hand. SO WHAT IF I DID LIE ABOUT MY ORIGIN STORY? I DONT EVEN REMEMBER WHAT MY ORIGIN STORY IS SO FOR ALL I KNOW IT COULD BE ENTIRELY TRUE. You know what this is Harley? A big fat joke. Ivy's not better than me. She's a psychopath who jumped at the first chance of ruling the world with her nature fetish. She and her friend Junko Enoshima killed BILLIONS of people. And she's here acting like the victim. Trust me, Harley. At least I'm honest about what I am... Batman's dead! AND HIS DEATH WAS PERFECT ROFL... Don't you wanna get away? Live an exciting life? Or if you prefer hanging out with Supes' occasional sidehoe and discount Kevin Keller I won't judge... But you're making a mistake Harleen. A big one. HARLEY: I-I... I don't... I CAN'T DO THIS Harley grabs the gun and... Claire, Cruella and Scooby arrive to the theme park. CRUELLA: My data shows theyre in that Pool Rollercoaster where u land on the water CLAIRE: IM GONNA SAVE YALL Claire turns into a giant and runs towards the rollercoaster. A gunshot is heard. CLAIRE: Oh no oh no oh no oh no The rollercoaster drops in the pool. Tom quickly gets out of the rollercoaster, and drags Ivy along with him. TOM: wait, is that claire? CLAIRE: Oh hai tom TOM: OMG SAVE HER Tom points to the rollercoaster, where Harley is bleeding. TOM: She... shot herself Claire grabs Harley out of the pool as she's bleeding from her chest. TOM: Harley are you OK? HARLEY: Tom... thanks for everything. I appreciated having fun with you. I felt like you truly understood me you know... And Ivy... I accept your apology. IVY: Harley its gonna be OK HARLEY: Ivy... It's OK. I really have no-no-nothing t-to liv-live for-r... Harley bleeds out. Tom starts crying as Ivy tries to hold back her tears, but she can't. CRUELLA: dead body detected dead body detected dead body detec-- Tom lunges herself at Cruella and punches her. CLAIRE: damn Claire goes back to normal and hugs Tom. SCOOBY: big green goddess escapes Tom looks as Ivy is running away. CRUELLA: Should we follow her? TOM: No... she's been through enough... I... we... Tom turns back to Claire and hugs her again. PART TWO SATANS' BASEMENT #516 -- 5 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- NIGHT Mona wakes up, tied to the wall. Ulises and Versace are standing in front of her. VERSACE: hello moan fuckermall Versace takes off her mask. It is... ... ... ... TARA DIKOV SHUPERMODEL MONA: WAIT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT ULISES: quiet honey now its time for my reveal Ulises takes off his mask. It is... ... ... ... MONA'S BOYFRIEND MONA: FRANCOIS? FRANCOIS: oui bitch MONA: B-But... I don't understand... TARA: Dont u realize TARA: It was a set-up from the very beginning TARA'' (monologuing)'': See, us Satans needed a new assistant. Someone who was batshit crazy and insane who could help us with our schemes. Plus I was looking for Angela because the stupid bitch ran away from home... Anyhow before you kidnapped the Drakes I sent my beautiful boyfriend to seduce every batshit bitch in Paris and get to know you and he thought you were the perfect candidate. So I tested you. You were batshit cray cray hon but you... You were playing on your own terms, and as Mama Satan Poo Bear I wouldnt have it. Eventually I found Angela so I could fake my death... Maybe you just didnt like me or maybe you didnt feel threatened enough. So I told Angela to pretend to be Satan but it didnt matter. You still went through those satanic books you filthy cunt. So now youre up here. You could have been a legend, Mona Vanderwaal... But now you chose to be middle class trash, the Moan Fuckermall. And thats just sad. So now... You will be our test subject. Because NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE fucks with the Satans. Bye now hoe Tara and Francois leave and lock the basement door. Mona tries to break out but she can't. She's fucked. SATANS' LIVING ROOM --- 5 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- NIGHT Tara, Francois, Lucifer and Angela are discussing the events. FRANCOIS: So whats our next order of business? TARA: '''obviously we get mandy here and we turn her into our new family member '''CHARLOTTE: lmao didn't you hear what Junko did to her tho? TARA: wat Charlotte whispers in Tara's ear. TARA: OH THAT BITCH DID NOT JUST DO DAT TARA: ok fuck if junko wants a war well give her a fucking war SHE CANNOT HAVE MY FUTURE BITCH FRANCOIS: omg it turns me on so much when ur psycho Tara TARA: ik im hot the point is... Junko and her little despair army are going down BECAUSE NOBODY MESSES WITH THE SATANS JUNKO'S OFFICE --- 5 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- LUNCHTIME Mandy breaks into Junko's office, along with Crim and Shalissa. Because Mandy forgot about Daphne, she just followed them. JUNKO: Wow isnt that a colorful cast... I thought you people should be dead by now... Looks like I'll have to fire my assistant Ivy breaks Ivy's window while swinging from vines. IVY: Junko, I'm sorry but it's over JUNKO: '''Oh I see... You four go to the other side of the room for a lil bit... I have to talk with Ivy in private. '''MANDY: UMM DO YOU JUST EXPECT US TO LEAVE JUNKO: fine if u hoes wanna watch MANDY: No I dont wanna watch... I wanna fucking murder ur ass JUNKO: welp isnt that a shame Junko drops a gas that only affects Mandy. Mandy wakes up and she sees a blank setting. Junko is next to her. JUNKO: yo hoe... Dont you just wanna get rid of me? JUNKO: sometimes I wanna get rid of myself... You know Im always so bored... Despair is a beautiful thing... And what would be more filled with despair then to have to make ur mistakes again... Sometimes I wish I could go to the past and do shit I regret again... MANDY: r u a fucking idiot JUNKO: no im a PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO MANDY: k JUNKO: Anyways... have you ever had someone in your life that you deeply loved but you had to get rid of? I had one... His name was Yasuke Matsuda... Killing him left me with such despair, ya know? I know deep inside there was one person in your life that changed you... Right, Mandy? Junko shows a pic of the only person Mandy truly loved back in the day... JUNKO: Your daddy Stanley Tucci MANDY: I... Mandy starts feeling strangely weak. MANDY: How do you know about him? JUNKO: The point is... There's always shit we would love to change in our pasts right? JUNKO: You want another shot at saving your Tucci babe right MANDY: I... yes. JUNKO: Here's a machine that can help you. Junko throws Mandy in the machine and picks the Machine she worked on. She picks the Time Machine option and sends Mandy 7 years in the past. JUNKO: Have fun in the past ho BACK AT JUNKO'S OFFICE... JUNKO: So... Now that Mandy's dealt with what do you hoes want CRIM: WHERES MANDY U SICK FUCK JUNKO: shes ok... lets just say shes dealing with her past IVY: JUNKO THIS NEEDS TO STOP JUNKO: indeed it does Junko locks all of the windows and doors to her office and dissapears through smoke. CRIM: wat where did she go DAPHNE: OMG GUYS DAPHNE: THE OFFICE IS GONNA EXPLODE IN 30 SECONDS VELMA: I CANT BREAK THE WINDOWS FOR SOME REASON Epilogue I was ashamed of what I had done in the past. It was a difficult time in my life. I just needed to do it. I never was the same ever again. He broke me. Having to do that to him just... Broke me. It changed who I am forever. My mentality. My philosophy. And now... I have to live through that again. Mandy wakes up in a comfortable seat. She remembers the smell of that place. The few memories she had of it. In front of her were Tom and Crim talking. TOM: Hey my black hot boyfriend is a jock maybe there's a straight he may know CRIM: damn fine but if you turn him gay i swear to god And then Claire came in wearing her basic outfit of the day... CLAIRE: '''What are we talking about today? ''Then it finally hit me. I was back at River Peaks.'Category:H.O.P.E. Episodes Category:H.O.P.E. Season One Episodes